Gravelord Servant
The 'Gravelord Servant 'covenant is a PvP oriented covenant in Dark Souls. Gravelord servants spread misery by using Eyes of Death to spawn black phantoms in other worlds. Requirements The player must not have killed Gravelord Nito and must have at least one Eye of Death. There are some Eyes of Death close to where players can access the Gravelord Servant covenant. Basilisks found in the Depths and The Great Hollow also drop them rarely. How to Join In The Catacombs, there is a row of coffins guarded by a Titanite Demon. One coffin near the end of the hall, but before awakening the Titanite Demon, has an open lid, which the player can nestle into. After about 30 seconds, given the player has no active phantoms, a short cinematic is played where the player is transported to an enclosed area. Pray to the "Sarcophagus Gravelord" there. The player must have at least one Eye of Death in their inventory in order to be transported by the coffin. Benefits Upon joining, players receive: *Gravelord Sword *The Gravelord Sword Dance miracle. Gravelords level up by offering Eyes of Death. Abilities Being a Gravelord Servant allows players to curse other people's worlds. To do this, an Eye of Death is used. Doing so will cause numerous black phantom NPCs to spawn in up to three other people's worlds, provided the cursed player is in NG+ or higher. This is indicated by a black, fiery aura that is centered around the Gravelord Servant. The curse lasts until the Gravelord Servant signs off (sometimes bugs will keep cursed players in a state of infection if the game is not exited correctly), or if the cursed players invade, and kill the Gravelord Servant. If the Gravelord Servant signs off before anyone kills them, the black phantoms remain until the infected player survives for five to ten minutes or longer in the afflicted area without resting at a bonfire. To invade a Gravelord Servant, infected players must find the Gravelord Servant's invasion sign (which will move with the Gravelord Servant). Then they can invade as spirits of vengeance. The victor of the battle is awarded an Eye of Death. All three players may invade the Gravelord Servant at once. Using the Eye of Death will increase the odds of being invaded by other phantoms, including Dark Spirits belonging to either the Dark Wraith Covenant or the Forest Hunter Covenant, and Vengeful Spirits belonging to the Darkmoon Covenant. This is caused by the player's world to be in a state of constant high priority. The effect is similar to using a Dried Finger repeatedly for the duration. The maximum number of players invading the Gravelord Servant at a time is still capped at three. A Gravelord Servant cannot see summon signs while under the effects of an Eye of Death. Notes *Gravelord Servants are the only covenant members who can cause trouble for hollowed players. Also, unlike Darkwraiths and spirits of vengeance, Gravelord Servants can curse someone's world after the victim has already beaten the boss of the area (however, the Gravelord can only put down signs in areas where he/she has not beaten the boss yet). *Upon laying down an Eye of Death, Gravelord Servants cannot summon phantoms. *Laying down an Eye of Death will cause the Gravelord Servant to use it, no matter what happens afterwards. *Killing Nito will make it impossible to offer eyes to level up in the covenant and if the player wishes to leave the covenant they will not be able to rejoin again until the next playthrough. *Gravelord Servants cannot indict the people they curse if the same people kill them. *Gravelord Servants infecting worlds do so within the standard level restrictions for invasions (+/- 10 + 10% of Soul Level). *Gravelord Servants can infect any players (including players in different New Games to them), but Black Phantoms will only appear in player's worlds who are in New Game+ and beyond. Players in New Game will not experience any Black Phantoms appearing in their world, however the Gravelord's sign will still be visible in their world, allowing them to invade the Gravelord regardless. Overview Gravelord Servant is one of the tougher covenants to master. It is often difficult to get the right people to invade (sometimes agents of the Blade of the Darkmoon and Darkwraith covenants will invade anyway, and killing them does NOT yield Eyes of Death), and skilled players should have no problem defeating the Black Phantoms Gravelords sent to other worlds. Gravelord servants also run the risk of being invaded by numerous people at once, which is almost never a pleasant situation. Oftentimes it is faster to simply farm Eyes of Death from Basilisks in the Depths to obtain them than actually use them in the way they are intended. Trivia *Although the covenant can only be reached through The Catacombs, the enclosed area is part of the Tomb of the Giants where Gravelord Nito is later encountered as a boss. Achievements/Trophies Category:Covenants